The Insomnia Effect
by wind scarlett
Summary: Gaara yang masih tersiksa karena insomnia yang ia derita akhirnya mengikuti saran Kankuro untuk memanfaatkan jam malam yang ia miliki. Namun tentu saja, semua berakhir dengan hal tidak pernah dibayangkan oleh Kankuro. "Gaara bukan seorang narsistik akut, bukan?" Sampul oleh Narusaku4ever. Gaara/Hinata.
1. incurable insomnia

**Catatan**: belakangan ini mendadak semakin terobsesi sama film silat, dan sama sekali tidak bisa berhenti mendownload. Udah jauh-jauh pergi ke Depok buat mengopi _Avatar, the Legend of Korra_, tapi pada akhirnya tetap menonton _Heaven Sword and Dragon Sabre (1979)_. Kenapa malah promosi film, hehehe. Sudah lama sih jadi fans Gaara, dan berniat membuat kisah dia. Belakangan ini banyak mengobrol sama Jorydane II dan akhirnya kepikiran nulis kisah ini. Okelah, selamat membaca ya, semoga terhibur~!

**Disclaimer**: Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

**The Insomnia Effect  
**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sudah lama sekali Gaara menderita insomnia, kesulitan tidur yang ia derita sepanjang hari atau lebih tepat—sepanjang hidupnya. Semua itu bermula sejak Shukaku yang ditanam dalam tubuhnya sewaktu ia masih bayi, dan mengubah kepribadiannya menjadi pemuda yang pendiam, anti sosial, dan selalu bernafsu untuk menghabisi siapapun. Namun, di balik semua penampilan luar dan sifatnya yang haus darah, sebenarnya Gaara adalah pemuda tampan yang kesepian. Sosok yang sangat mendambakan kasih sayang dan perhatian. Kalau ada istilah penampilan luar kadang bisa sangat menipu, Gaara adalah contoh nyata yang tidak dapat terbantahkan.

Yah, tapi itu semua telah menjadi cerita lama.

Gaara yang sekarang tidak lagi didiami oleh _biiju-_nya yang kasar dan meminta korban itu. Gaara yang sekarang telah memiliki emosi yang jauh lebih stabil, dan dipercaya oleh penduduk Suna sebagai kazekage mereka. Sejauh ini ia telah mengemban tugasnya sebagai pemimpin Negeri Suna itu dengan gemilang. Gaara yang sekarang mulai membuka dirinya kepada orang lain. Kadang dia menghabiskan waktunya dengan Kankuro dan Temari untuk mendiskusikan keterlibatan mereka dalam perang antar negara yang tengah berlangsung. Kadang Gaara juga membicarakan tentang kesukaannya akan warna merah kepada mereka berdua. Intinya, Gaara yang sekarang sudah jauh berbeda dengan dirinya yang dulu. Hanya masih ada sesuatu yang kerap mengganggu Gaara. Bukan masalah besar sih, tapi tetap saja Kazekage Negeri Suna yang pendiam itu merasa tersiksa.

Insomnia tingkat akut yang sudah dia derita sejak lama rupanya sulit sekali disembuhkan. Gaara sudah mencoba meminum obat penenang, mendengarkan musik lembut yang mendayu-dayu, ataupun mencoba hipnotis alternatif untuk menenangkan alam sadarnya, akan tetapi tetap saja tidak mempan. Baru-baru ini Gaara—akhirnya—mendiskusikan kesulitan tidurnya ini dengan Kankuro.

Sebagai kakak yang baik dan terpercaya, Kankuro dengan bijak menasihati Gaara bahwa kebiasaan lama memang tidak bisa dihapus secara tiba-tiba. "Lebih baik cobalah memanfaatkan insomniamu untuk hal-hal yang berguna, seperti memikirkan taktik untuk menghadapi para musuh saat perang nanti."

"Aku sudah memikirkannya," Gaara menjawab dengan lugas, dan singkat.

"Apakah itu taktik untuk menghadapi para akatsuki yang telah dibangkitkan kembali? Atau cara menarik Sasuke ke pihak kita? Atau kau memikirkan bagaimana cara menghadapi kebangkitan Juubi?"

Gaara tidak mengucapkan sepatah katapun.

Kankuro menarik napas. Entah dia merasa bingung atau takut hanya dia sendiri yang tahu. "Oh, ya! Kau sulit tidur, bukan? Bagaimana kalau kau mencoba hal baru, dipukuli sampai tidak sadar, misalnya?"

"Aku. Tidak. Suka. Disakiti."

Kankuro menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah. _Bodohnya dia, kenapa bisa-bisanya memberikan saran sebodoh itu? _ "Oh, begitu, ya…"

Gaara hanya sedikit menaikkan salah satu alisnya.

Kankuro terkadang risih dengan sifat Gaara yang pendiam dan kurang mengerti guyonan itu. Ekspresi adiknya itu masih saja datar, dan kedua matanya terus menatapnya dalam-dalam. Kankuro rasanya tengah ditelan hidup-hidup. Dan itu amat sangat tidak menyenangkan. "Ehm, ya… kalau tidak salah… a-aku masih ada pertemuan dengan para kolektor boneka di daerah Suna Barat, benar, Suna Barat! Aku pergi dulu, ya!"

Kakaknya yang satu itu langsung melesat pergi dari rumah, tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi. Kankuro bahkan tidak ingat untuk membawa bekal makanan yang telah disiapkan oleh Temari tadi pagi. Belakangan ini gadis berambut pirang itu memang sedang giat-giatnya memasak, latihan jadi istri yang baik untuk Shika-san, katanya selalu.

Begitulah, sepertinya untuk sementara ini, Gaara akan terus tersiksa oleh insomnia akutnya yang terkutuk itu. Tapi tentu saja, bukan Gaara namanya kalau hanya berdiam diri tanpa memikirkan sesuatu. Lagipula, sepertinya perkataan Kankuro benar. Ia harusnya memanfaatkan insomnianya untuk melakukan kegiatan yang bermanfaat. Dengan langkah mantap Gaara memutar ke arah kamar.

**.**

**.**

Kankuro membuka data-data serangan yang yang baru saja masuk sore tadi. Ayahnya semasa hidup selalu mengingatkannya untuk membukukan sendiri laporan militer maupun serangan yang terjadi, dan penyerangan di Suna 2 bulan belakangan ini harus disimpan sebagai referensi pribadi. Ia sama sekali tidak ada masalah mengerjakan hal itu sendirian, dan terus saja mengetik dengan cepat. Lagipula, semua itu memang berguna untuk membantu sang kazekage.

Mendadak muncul kerutan di salah satu dahinya. Kankuro langsung menarik kursi yang ia duduki mendekati layar.

**Gaara Butterfly, Rekaman Lucu. 1763-1986-221.**

_Apa maksud semua ini?_ Seingatnya Gaara sama sekali tidak pernah menyimpan satupun rekaman pribadi. Lagipula, kenapa ada nama adiknya yang disebut di situ? Hanya ayah, Gaara, Temari, dan dirinya yang mengunakan komputer itu. _Apa Gaara sendiri yang melakukannya?_ _Rekaman Butterfly apa?_

Kode rahasia itu sangat mudah dipecahkan. Kankuro hanya membutuhkan beberapa menit untuk membuka kode, yang ternyata tanggal ulang tahun paman mereka. Dengan wajah nyaris mati penasaran, Kankuro menekan tombol _enter_.

**Poling terbaru para pemuda tampan di seluruh negara! Voting pasangan yang paling sesuai denganmu! Kau bisa memilih lebih dari dua kali untuk mendongkrak jumlah suara pilihanmu!**

Kankuro menarik napas dalam-dalam saat melihat nama Uchiha Sasuke bertengger di atas sana, diikuti oleh kakaknya Itachi. Kankuro sama sekali tidak peduli pemilihan bodoh macam apa itu dan siapa pemenangnya. Sentimen pribadi sepertinya. _Untuk apa peduli dengan pemilihan di mana ia sama sekali tidak akan terpilih? _

Dan sama sekali tidak ada _rekaman_.

Kankuro kembali mengerutkan kening saat ia melihat data selanjutnya. **Pria paling menarik dengan tubuh seksi, Gaara dari Suna. Pria paling dingin tapi keren, Gaara dari negeri Suna. Pria paling memesona...  
**

Di bagian bawah ada berbagai jepretan Gaara dengan berbagai pose, yang sepertinya diambil dari berbagai sisi. Ada wajah Gaara sewaktu memakan strawberi di atas pasir dengan seksi, ada pose adiknya itu sedang membawa tabung pasir dengan wajah membunuh, pose saat tidur, dan pose setelah mandi hanya dengan selembar handuk.

APA-APAAN INI?

Semua pose diri Gaara yang menawan, yang sepertinya diambil dengan seizin dan sepengetahuan yang bersangkutan. Kankuro membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar, seakan tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia kini ia saksikan. Mungkin ada yang tengah mempermainkannya dengan _jutsu_ halusinasi atau semacamnya. Dengan gugup diraih tehnya, dan diteguknya dengan segera.

**Pria paling kharismatik dan menawan, Kazekage Gaara dari Negeri Suna. Menangkan satu malam yang indah dan tidak terlupakan bersama Gaara bila anda memenangkan penawaran ini dengan harga paling tinggi~!**

CROOOOOOOTTTTTT

Secara tidak sadar Kankuro langsung menyemburkan sebagian tehnya ke layar, sementara sebagian lagi membasahi celananya. _Bagaimana tidak? siapa yang berani-berani berbuat itu kepada Gaara? Memangnya sudah bosan hidup?_

**Dimulai dari satu juta ryo.**

**Klan Yamanaka menawar satu juta dua ratus ryo.**

**Klan Uzumaki menawarkan satu juta lima ratus ryo.**

**Klan Hatake mundur dari penawaran.**

**Klan Hyuuga menawarkan tiga juta ryo.**

**.**

**.**

Karena sudah terlanjur terlibat, Kankuro lantas menekan tombol selanjutnya, hasil penawaran akhir dan nama pemenangnya. Bukannya ia tidak peduli atau apa, ya… penasaran juga. Memang sih, ia sadar sepenuhnya bahwa Gaara tampan dan berbakat, tapi ia bukan tipikal pria yang menawarkan dirinya dengan cara serendah ini, _ya 'kan? _

_Gaara bukan seorang narsistik akut, bukan? Gaara hanya terkena insomnia, 'kan?_

**Klan Hyuuga memenangkan penawaran.  
**

**Hadiah dikirimkan atas nama Hyuuga Hinata.  
**

**Hadiah masih dapat dikonfirmasi sampai detik-detik akhir Konoha dihancurkan nanti.  
**

"Sedang memasukkan data?" Gaara masuk sambil membawa secangkir besar teh mapel berwarna merah pekat, nyaris seperti darah yang mengental. Diliriknya wajah Kankuro yang pucat pasi, seperti habis melihat setan. Ralat, seperti bertemu Raja Setan dan darahnya disedot habis. Perlahan kedua mata hijau bening itu berpindah ke layar komputer.

Wajah yang biasanya datar tanpa ekspresi itu kini mengembangkan senyum. "Bagaimana pendapatmu?"

* * *

**.**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**Bagian Hinata dan Gaara mengkonfirmasi hadiah dan bagaimana hal di atas bisa terjadi akan dilanjutkan di chapter berikutnya. Emang berniat membuat two-shots sih, ehehehe. Entah kenapa tapi suka juga Gaara/Hinata. Klo three-shots bisa-bisa malah jadi Gaara harem. Mungkin di waktu mendatang akan membuat fic harem, siapa tahu.  
**

**Terima kasih sudah membaca ya, kalau sempat silahkan tinggalkan komentar~!  
**


	2. A night with Gaara

**Catatan**: yup, inilah bagian kedua yang telah dijanjikan sebelumnya. Maaf agak telat, belakangan ini gampang banget sakit, jadi susah banget membagi waktu. Makasih buat yang sudah cape-cape baca dan memberikan komentar, semoga kalian semua menyukai chapter ini. Selamat membaca~!

**Disclaimer**: Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

**The Insomnia Effect**

* * *

**Chapter 2 ****Semalam Bersama Gaara**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sebagai ayah yang baik, bertanggung jawab, dan perhatian terhadap masa depan anak-anak gadisnya, Hiashi Hyuuga selalu memantau secara intens para pemuda yang dekat dengan Hinata dan Hanabi. Ia selalu berada di sekitar mereka dengan _byakugan_ aktif-setiap-saat kala teman-teman pria Hinata dan Hanabi datang ke rumah, dan dengan tenang menanyai latar belakang keluarga mereka satu persatu. Hiashi juga selalu meluangkan waktunya untuk melatih kemampuan para putrinya yang cantik jelita, berharap mereka bisa membela diri dan terhindar dari serangan musuh.

Atau kekerasan rumah tangga nantinya.

Bukan pertama kali pemimpin keluarga Hyuuga itu memecat guru privat Hinata dan Hanabi, dan bukan pertama kali juga ia menendang—secara literal—anggota keluarga inti yang memiliki niat macam-macam terhadap putri-putri tercintanya. Meskipun dua hal terakhir membuat Neji kelabakan setengah hidup karena harus mengajari Hinata dan Hanabi di sela-sela jadwalnya yang maha padat, namun agaknya Hiashi masih meneruskan aksinya, yang ia lakukan sepenuhnya atas dasar cinta.

Maka, ketika Hiashi menyuruh Hinata untuk menghabiskan semalam romantis bersama Gaara, ia sama sekali _tidak_ menerima penolakan, apapun _bentuknya_.

"A-ayah, kenapa ayah bisa menyuruhku pergi bersama Ga-Gaara?" Hinata menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan pilu, bingung sekaligus takut. _Bagaimana bisa ayahnya memintanya untuk menemani Gaara semalaman? Bukankah sudah menjadi gosip umum bahwa dia hanya menyukai Naruto seorang? Dan bagaimana nanti kalau Gaara menelannya hidup-hidup?_

"Tidak usah berdebat dengan ayah, ayah tahu kamu sudah lama mengagumi Gaara." Hiashi memberikan pandangan mata _ayah-tahu-segalanya_, dan menepuk bahu Hinata. "Sejak minggu lalu ayah telah memantau _history_ di laptopmu, dan semuanya berisi situs _Gaara Butterfly_ dan koleksi foto Gaara."

_Me-memantau history laptop? Seminggu? Ga-gaara? Situs Butter-apa? Foto Gaara?_

Wajah Hinata seketika memucat, bibirnya kini seputih kapas. _Itu pasti Hanabi yang seenaknya memakai laptopnya! Dan beraninya Hanabi menyimpan dan mengopi foto-foto Gaara ke dalam file pribadinya! _

Hinata ingin sekali mengadukan ulah Hanabi kepada ayahnya, tapi ia tidak tega, apalagi Neji juga berada di sana. Mana tega ia membuat hubungan Hanabi dan Neji berantakan hanya gara-gara internet? Apalagi di seberang sana Hanabi meratap-ratap minta diampuni, padahal biasanya sikapnya agak angkuh dan penuh percaya diri.

"Ayah sudah mengatur semuanya, besok kamu berangkat ke Sunagakure." Hiashi berkata dengan mantap, merasa yakin bahwa uang sebesar 3 juta ryo tidak akan terbuang percuma, dan _Gaara akan segera menjadi menantunya_. "Siapkan barang-barangmu, dan jangan kenakan jaket tebal itu, gantilah dengan yang lain."

**.**

**.**

Gaara sama sekali tidak mengubah ekspresinya ketika Hinata muncul bersama Neji dengan pakaian yang sama sekali berbeda dengan pakaian _shinobi_ yang biasa ia kenakan. Gadis pemalu itu mengenakan kimono putih dipadu dengan obi berwarna biru keabu-abuan, _midnight blue_, yang serasi dengan warna matanya. Padahal setiap bocah, pemuda tanggung, pria dewasa, kakek-kakek, dan wanita berorientasi seksual menyimpang saja salah tingkah saat melihat pesona Hinata. Yang tengah diperhatikan pemuda berambut merah itu malah Neji, yang menatap Gaara dengan penuh waspada.

"Aku tidak mengira kau yang memenangkan poling buatanku, Hyuuga Neji." Gaara memincingkan kedua matanya yang gelap dan besar itu ke arah Neji, "baiklah, lebih baik kita cepat berangkat sekarang."

Neji mendengus pelan, "Hinata yang akan pergi bersamamu."

Gaara tertegun sejenak, kemudian ekspresi wajahnya sedikit berubah. "Hyuuga Hinata? Bukannya yang memesanku itu kau?"

"Apa maksudmu?" suara Neji naik beberapa oktaf, namun raut wajahnya masih datar seperti biasa. Entah apa yang berada di dalam pikiran pria berambut indah dan kemilau saat berkata begitu. "Kau jangan sembarangan bicara."

"Tidak usah menyembunyikan hal yang tidak perlu," Kazekage Suna itu berkata dengan lantang. "Aku bisa menerima fakta apapun."

"Maksudmu a-aku berminat kepadamu?"

Beberapa orang yang berada di sekeliling mereka bertiga di perbatasan Sunagakure langsung berusaha menyembunyikan ekspresi kaget dan rona merah yang mendadak muncul di wajah. Tentu saja, tidak setiap hari mereka mendengar pernyataan sesensasional itu, dan tidak setiap hari mereka melihat adegan itu secara langsung.

Kedua insan itu saling adu tatap menatap, dan tidak ada yang mau mengalah.

"A-aku yang memesanmu…" Hinata serentak berkata, mengesampingkan segenap rasa malunya dan berusaha mendamaikan suasana yang tengah memanas. Dan lagi, ia tidak ingin Neji menjadi korban gara-gara ulah Hanabi, dan Gaara. "Aku ya-yang… ahhh…"

Hinata mau pingsan saat mengakui hal yang sama sekali tidak ia lakukan, apalagi baik Gaara dan Neji tengah memperhatikannya dengan pandangan yang luar biasa menusuk, apalagi dari pihak si rambut merah.

Gaara terdiam sejenak, lantas mengambil secarik kertas dari balik pakaiannya yang tebal. "Benar juga, yang memesan _Hyuuga Hinata_."

Kertas bon.

Selain Neji yang menahan napas dan susah payah mempertahankan kewibawaannya, orang-orang di sekitar sana langsung bergeleng-geleng dan membubarkan diri dari lokasi. Salah baca kok sangat keterlaluan, makanya jangan kebanyakan begadang, pikir beberapa orang sambil melirik lekuk kehitaman di sekeliling mata Gaara. Yang tengah ditatap malah acuh.

"Baiklah, aku titipkan Hinata kepadamu. Katakan, kapan dan di mana nanti Hinata harus kujemput?"

"Besok pagi kau bisa menjemput dia di kediamanku." Gaara menjawab pertanyaan Neji dengan santai, lantas dengan menggunakan pasir di sekeliling mereka ia memasukkan barang bawaan Hinata ke dalam kereta. "Kita langsung mulai saja dari sekarang, Hyuuga Hinata."

**.**

**.**

Temanya adalah semalam yang romantis bersama Gaara. Banyak orang yang mengira pastilah makan malam romantis yang ditemani oleh lilin dan bunga-bungaan. Beberapa mengira Gaara akan mengajak pemenang poling untuk mengobrol semalaman di kamarnya, lengkap dengan berbagai fasilitas yang menarik. Kalau orang yang agak berbeda pikirannya mungkin akan mengira Gaara mengajak Hinata menghabiskan waktu di kuburan.

Mungkin Gaara termasuk golongan terakhir karena ia mengajak Hinata bermain ke rumah hantu terbesar di Sunagakure. Hinata menahan napasnya saat Gaara muncul dengan dua tiket emas di tangannya, yang berarti mereka berhak bermain sepuasnya dan selama yang mereka mau. Dan… itu semua dimulai tepat setelah jam 9 malam.

"Gaara, benarkah kita akan menghabiskan semalam di sini?" Hinata memandang Gaara dengan takut-takut. Semilir angin dingin yang berdebu berhembus di depan gerbang rumah hantu tersebut. Pekatnya malam dan aura mengerikan yang muncul dari berbagai arah, ditambah dengan kabut yang mulai muncul entah dari mana. Raungan serigala gurun perlahan terdengar, menambah aroma mistis yang ada. Hinata bukanlah seorang penakut, akan tetapi segala yang berada di sana membuatnya merinding.

"Istana Hantu Suna adalah atraksi terbaik di sini. Boneka dengan kulit asli yang sulit dibedakan dengan manusia aslinya, yang sempat dibuat oleh perajin boneka paling ahli di sini akan membuatmu terkejut." Gaara menjelaskan dengan antusias, tapi menurut Hinata pemuda itu tetap saja menyeramkan. Sangat menyeramkan. "Kalau beruntung, mereka menggunakan darah asli."

_DA-DARAH ASLI? DARAH ASLI MA-MACAM APPUUUAAAAA?_

"Kenapa mematung di situ? Ayo cepat masuk!"

Gaara menarik tangan Hinata lumayan keras, memaksa gadis itu masuk ke Istana Hantu Suna. Istana Hantu Suna telah berdiri selama puluhan tahun di Sunagakure. Meraih berbagai penghargaan paling bergengsi nyaris setiap tahunnya dalam berbagai bidang, dan menjadi salah satu objek penelitian perajin boneka atas keunikan setiap boneka, Istana Hantu Suna memang tempat yang paling layak dikunjungi. Dan tentu saja, di siang hari, bukannya tengah malam.

"Mereka bukan hantu asli, 'kan?" Hinata mendadak bertanya saat menatap boneka di sampingnya, yang terus menggigit-gigit daging berukuran besar. "Seperti sungguhan."

"Hantu asli takkan bisa—"

"KYAAAAAAAA!" Hinata nyaris pingsan saat sekelebat tangan memeluknya dari belakang, hendak menariknya ke dalam kolam berwarna hitam kemerahan. "Apa ini?"

"Sepertinya darah sintetis," Gaara menjilat sedikit air dari kolam itu tanpa keraguan. Ia menoleh ke arah Hinata, "menarik bukan?"

DRAP DRAP DRAP DRAP

"Suara apa itu?" Hinata menoleh ke belakang, mendadak lututnya lemas. _Seandainya ini semua hanyalah mimpi buruk semata._ "Ohhhh…"

"Bisa berlari tidak?" Gaara berdecak kecil, raut wajahnya tenang seolah PULUHAN HANTU yang berada di belakang mereka, dan mengejar dengan beringas itu bukanlah apa-apa. Untuk seorang Gaara, kawanan hantu bukanlah masalah. Sekumpulan orang yang mau membunuhmu itu baru masalah, dan sewaktu kecil ia sudah mengalami semuanya.

"Kakiku lemas…" Hinata mengaku, menutup matanya. Ia memohon dengan nada setengah putus asa, "selamatkan saja dirimu, tinggalkan aku di sini…"

Tanpa komando Gaara dengan sigap mengangkat Hinata, dan menggendongnya.

"Ehhhh?" wajah Hinata langsung berubah warna. "Apa… apa yang kau?"

"Begini lebih cepat, atau kau mau dipajang di luar istana sebagai korban, lalu dipersembahkan pada saat bulan purnama? Memang sih bukan persembahan yang nyata, tapi—"

"KYYYAAAAAAA!"

Hinata menunjuk dua boneka yang mendekat, namun dengan kecepatan luar biasa Gaara berkelit dan masuk ke troli kecil yang menyusuri sungai kehitaman di dalam kastil boneka, yang rupanya berfungsi untuk alat melarikan diri ketika puluhan hantu—boneka hantu—mengejar mereka.

Petualangan mereka bisa dibilang lumayan gila, dan sangat mendebarkan hati, setidaknya bagi Hinata. Seumur hidupnya ia tidak pernah melihat hantu sebanyak dan semengerikan itu, terutama hantu yang kepalanya mendadak copot saat mereka melewati pintu keluar. Dalam waktu dekat ini sepertinya rumah hantu menjadi salah satu tempat dalam daftar hitam Hinata untuk kategori tempat yang tidak layak dikunjungi.

"Bagaimana kalau kita mencoba Badai Gurun Suna setelah ini?"

**.**

**.**

Dengan wajah riang gembira Hanabi membuka situs _Gaara Butterfly, _mengecek berbagai foto baru, termasuk perjalanan romantis Gaara dengan kakaknya Hinata. Gadis itu terkikik pelan melihat wajah Hinata yang pucat pasi dalam foto-foto itu, sementara wajah Gaara masih saja terlihat seksi seperti biasa. Ada foto Hinata yang menjerit ketakutan sambil mengerahkan _jyuuken_ ke arah salah satu hantu, dan ada pula fotonya saat berteriak dalam gua berwarna abu-abu kehitaman, sepertinya di dalam gua pasir. Tapi yang paling lucu adalah raut Hinata setelah ia keluar dari lokasi makam para Kazekage.

"Untung saja Kak Hinata yang pergi," desis Hanabi senang. Dibukanya koleksi foto Gaara terbaru yang mengunjungi Rumah Hantu Suna. Tampak Gaara dengan wajah sombong-dingin-memikat di sana. "Bagus juga untuk dijadikan koleksi, nih."

**Download 100% complete.**

"Coba cari lagi ah, siapa tahu ada poling berikutnya." Jemari Hanabi bergerak dengan lincah di atas laptop Hinata. "Gaara… Gaara… Gaara…"

**Gaara si tampan dari Suna baru saja menyelesaikan semalam romantis dengan pemenang poling minggu lalu. Berbagai liputan menarik dapat anda baca di **_**link**_** berikut!**

**Gaara layak dijadikan sebagai panutan seluruh negara dengan ketekunan dan keberaniannya dalam…**

"Gaara memang tampan, ya."

"Iya, tampan seka—upsss…" Hanabi mengenali suara itu dengan amat sangat baik. Ia takut membalikkan badannya dan melihat lawan bicaranya. _Aduh, taktik macam apa yang harus ia lakukan? _

"Uhmmm, sudah pulang, Kak Neji?" Hanabi setengah berbisik, jantungnya berdebar keras. _Bodoh, kenapa suaranya terdengar kikuk begitu?_

"Jadi yang tertarik dengan Gaara itu kamu?" suara Neji memang tetap pelan seperti biasa, tapi Hanabi bisa mendeteksi kecemburuan, kekesalan, dan juga kengerian dalam nada bicara tunangannya itu. Gadis itu hanya bisa kabur sambil berteriak, minta diselamatkan.

**.**

**.**

Hinata mendesah pelan di kamarnya. Ia ingin sekali melupakan apa yang telah terjadi antara dirinya dan Gaara sewaktu malam itu, apalagi ia telah bersumpah bahwa hatinya hanyalah milik Naruto seorang. Akan tetapi semua perbuatan Gaara, dan kata-katanya selalu melintas dalam benaknya. Sungguh memalukan.

"_Katanya orang tanpa alis bisa melihat hantu, a-apa Gaara juga begitu?" Hinata berkata, menutupi tubuhnya yang terus gemetaran sekeluarnya dari Gua Ribuan Tahun Suna. Gaara benar-benar mengajaknya ke berbagai tempat mengerikan dalam semalam._

"_Tanpa alis?" Gaara terdiam sejenak, lantas menarik tangan Hinata ke arah wajahnya. Hinata langsung tercekat saat menyadari bahwa Gaara tidak sepenuhnya tidak beralis. Ternyata ada alis di dekat kelopak mata Gaara, meski tipis dan nyaris tidak terlihat. _

"_Aaaahhh…" Hinata memalingkan tubuhnya saking malunya. _

"_Lihat ke depan, matahari mulai terbit." Gaara berkata dengan pelan. "Matahari terbit di daerah gurun ini yang paling menarik."_

_Cahaya keemasan mulai menyinari tempat mereka berpijak, meninggalkan rona indah saat memantul di atas bulir pasir. Sungguh menakjubkan melihat keindahan alam seperti itu, apalagi saat kabut mulai menghilang dan tergantikan oleh kilau mentari. Semilir angin dingin berhembus, meninggalkan aroma gurun yang berdebu, namun sama sekali tidak membuat gadis itu terganggu. Hinata menyesal, andai saja ia membawa kamera._

"_Hinata…"_

_Mendadak Gaara meraih wajahnya, dan mengecup bibirnya perlahan. Ciuman itu begitu tiba-tiba, sekaligus sangat mendebarkan. Hinata hendak menarik dirinya, tapi ciuman dan dekapan Gaara begitu erat, dan membuatnya hilang sejenak dalam sensasi aneh yang memikat._

_Tidak jauh dari sana Kankuro yang ditugaskan untuk meliput perjalanan mereka menangis bahagia, adiknya sudah menjadi dewasa. Ingin rasanya menabur bunga di mana-mana. _

**.**

**.**

Sejak semalam bersama Gaara muncul di berbagai situs, maka nama Gaara semakin terkenal layaknya virus internet. Banyak sekali _kunoichi_ yang mendownload maupun mendewakan situsnya, _Gaara Buterfly. _Sementara para pemuda banyak yang mencabuti alis dan nekad membuat tato di kening mereka. Salon-salon di berbagai desa kelimpungan mencari cat rambut merah. Para ibu-ibu rumah tangga bingung karena anak lelaki maupun suami mereka mendadak berhibernasi di kamar agar memiliki kulit putih pucat. Parahnya lagi, jumlah penderita insomnia malah semakin bertambah.

Ya, jumlah mereka bertambah dengan sangat drastis.

Gaara sama sekali tidak bermasalah dengan itu. Bisa dibilang rutinitas malamnya menjadi jauh lebih ceria, karena teman _online_-nya menjadi semakin bertambah. _Dannnn…_ tentu saja, karena sibuk mengobrol _via online_ dengan Hinata. Tapi, apakah masalah insomnia Gaara terselesaikan?

**Bagaimana caranya agar bisa tidur nyenyak? RT at**_**maskedHatake**_** gampang sekali tidur bila bersama dirinya.**

Tak lama muncul jawaban di layar komputer Gaara.

**Bercinta dengan liar, dan lama. Cari Icha Icha untuk lebih lanjut seputar ini. RT **_**Reddish Dust**_** Bagaimana caranya agar bisa… RT at**_**masked Hatake**_** gampang sekali…**

"Sepertinya layak untuk dicoba," gumam Gaara pelan sambil membuka situsnya, membuat penawaran terbaru yang menyenangkan. Entahlah, sebaiknya hal ini disembunyikan saja dari Himenya itu atau dilaporkan, hanya dia yang tahu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Beneran loh, kalau dilanjut, chapter depan bisa aja Gaara/harem atau Gaara/Hinata yang jauh lebih romantis, ehehehe. Omong-omong tanda at tidak bisa muncul, maaf ya. Terakhir, terima kasih udah baca, kalau sempat silahkan komentar ya~!**


End file.
